As of January 1, 1977, project CA-16559 will have completed 2 years and 4 months of a five year award. This supplement is requested for the last two years of the award - i.e. September 1978 thru September 1980. The project is designed to examine the thesis that an adequate radical local resection offers the patient with a primary sarcoma of the musculoskeketal system, the same benefit in terms of local control and survival as does an adequate ablative procedure. Other questions to be answered include the accuracy and significant of preoperative localization (angiography and isotope scanning), the value of immediate vs delayed surgery, and the functional results of reconstructed limbs vs prosthetic replacements. The major purpose of the supplementary request is to evaluate "adjunctive" chemotherapy in the soft tissue sarcoma group. A second purpose is to evaluate the accuracy and relevance of computerized axial tomography in the preoperative localization studies.